Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) are becoming increasingly ubiquitous in both military and civilian applications for tracking the movement of people and goods. However, as millions of GNSS receivers are being monitored at frequencies up to one per second, location-aware information systems struggle to quickly process overwhelming amounts of location data and transform this information in actionable intelligence.
GPS enabled mobile phones supply data which could be used for analyzing traffic patterns and also provide a means of receiving notifications. Market research expects GPS device shipments alone to have a compound annual growth of more than 25% through 2013. Additionally, global penetration of GNSS in mobile phones is expected to surpass 50% by 2015. Given that there were an estimated 5.3 billion moile phone subscribers at the end of 2010, the number of GNSS-enabled mobile phones emerging over the next few years will be staggering.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method designed to rapidly analyze raw GNSS position tracking data which maintains the spatial and temporal properties of the data associated with the movement of the user from one point-of-interest to another.